Scent of Cinnamon
by Killing Lies
Summary: When hot touches burn your skin, and the scent of cinnamon will be always in your memory; that is the night you realize everything is fine. SS/HP


**Scent of Cinnamon**

_Severus Snape x Harry Potter_

Burning touches, licking a flame down his body; a fire consuming his body and he knew that soon he would no longer have a soul for it would be somewhere in hell, burning in this heat. His eyes watered, trying to soothe the hurt the burn was causing his body, but no amount of water could stop the burning flames licking up his body.

He buried his face into the other mans neck, smelling the burning smell of cinnamon – even though the irony was lost on him; he held the thought that something here was funny. He didn't want to look into the mass of ebony hair that twisted his very soul; didn't want to see this man melting his body slowly from the inside out.

He grunted when an excruciating pain formed under his lower back but he couldn't understand the exact reason. His brain had turned into a pile of mush, the heat consuming everything. He was surprised he was still breathing – his lungs felt shriveled, like grapes in the sun.

"Harry," was moaned in the voice that just dripped lust, and Harry moaned in response. Something hot and wet was making a bruise on his neck, but the pain was bearable compared to the pleasure.

Whatever pain he was feeling on his lower back was ebbing slowly, but he wondered if it was because of the potion the other had given him. Something along the lines of "it'll help calm you and put your mind at peace" went along with the small vile of a teal colored liquid. He swallowed and immediately he was calm, but the after taste was something that displeased him.

It was a darker flavor than cinnamon but Harry just couldn't put a thought on what it could be. The next hour he had spent numerous brain cells on trying to figure out what the taste was. However, after a half hour the taste ebbed and he was only left with the odd memory of the taste.

He now associates the taste to this man, the one who had given him the potion. He had attacked the older mans mouth with a hunger he had not known of but the other responded back just as passionately. It elevated in level and soon they were in the man's private quarters, on the troll-sized four-poster bed.

The colors of the room blended into the color of a lake he had seen in one of his visions Voldermort had given him years ago. It was a silly vision, just staring out at a lake as birds flew by. He reasoned it might have been Hogwarts but its lake was a deep blue, almost black when the storm clouds rolled in over the mountains.

He arched into the other body, his muscles taunt as he felt his power leaking out in large quantities and something else – something pure from inside him – spray all over the other man. He shivered because he had never felt such a magical moment before – he realized the irony but had no strength to laugh – and he blushed a deep cherry when he realized he wanted it again and again; but only with this handsome man.

The man with the sharp nose, broken a few many times for any type of spell or potion to fix the damage; with the cold voice but had just spoken his name hushed, as if a special secret no one was to know about. This man, laying slightly over him, and arm around his waist, ignoring the splattering of Harry's seed that he was currently lying in. The one who was whispering words that Harry had never heard from another man, spoken in the voice he heard Ron and Hermione share in-between hot, passionate kisses and slow, loving kisses.

He wondered why he was given this sinful love from this malevolent person; the sneers he received never gave him this sort of pleasure.

When he finally fell into a peaceful sleep next to this man, he knew that those looks would only be his. This dark sinner lying calmly asleep next to him was only his to cleanse.

It was the first night in his life he truly felt safe; it was the first time he realized that he had a future not of cruel taunts and vindictive demons.

Harry leaned heavily against Severus, knowing this was the first day of the rest of his life.

The scent of cinnamon allowed him to finally have a night of sleep; the warmth wrapped around his body like a lovers embrace.


End file.
